


Scrapper at the Bar

by jujulica



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Drunk kiss, F/F, Femslash, Oral sex mention, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujulica/pseuds/jujulica
Summary: Topaz finds Scrapper 142 in a bar.





	Scrapper at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> rare pair hell, am i right?

Topaz finds Scrapper 142 in a skeevy bar, half way through her third bottle of alcohol, the first two lying empty and discarded beside her stool. She sways a little as she takes a deep swig from her bottle. Topaz frowns, then takes the seat beside her. She waits a moment, but the other woman takes no notice of the presence beside her. 

“Scrapper 142,” Topaz finally greets. 

The woman turns her head towards Topaz, nearly unbalancing herself off her stool. She takes a moment to squint at her new companion, before a cheeky grin spreads across her face. 

“Well, well,” Scrapper 142 slurs, “look who it is! Come to say hello to little old me?” She reaches over to pat Topaz’s shoulder, but Topaz smacks her hand away. Scrapper 143 stumbles and nearly falls off her stool but catches her balance at the last moment, fingers splayed on the bar. She readjusts herself on her stool, then takes a deep drink from her bottle draining nearly half of it before she breaks for air. 

“So?” Scrapper 142 says, wiping her mouth “what are you doing here? Upset your Grandmaster likes me? Jealous? Surprised you could tear yourself away from him.”

Topaz eyes her with disdain. “The Grandmaster is preoccupied at the moment,” she answers. 

“So you thought to find my company?” Scrapper 142 asks, “I’m flattered. 

She finishes off the rest of her third bottle, drops it to the ground to shatter, then leans in very close to Topaz’s face, close enough that she can smell the alcohol on the scrapper’s breath.

“What’s really the reason you came to find me right now, beautiful?” Scrapper 142 sways in her stool, then reaches out to steady herself on Topaz’s thigh. Topaz doesn’t shake the scrapper’s hand away, her thigh hot beneath the scrapper’s hand. 

The scrapper’s hand tightens against Topaz’s thigh as her gaze sharpens on Topaz’s eyes, then drops to her lips. Her eyes flick up for a moment before Topaz grabs the scrapper’s face with both her hands and kisses her hard. 

Her mouth tastes like shitty alcohol. The scrapper kisses back hard, hungry, leaning forward heavily, one hand a tight grip on Topaz’s thigh, the other reaching for the napeof her neck. 

They pull back, breathing heavily. The rumble of the bar’s patrons dull under the sound of her breath, the pounding of her heart, the ringing in her ears. The scrapper’s pupils blown wide and black with desire. 

Topaz stumbles up, pushing Scrapper 142’s hand from her thigh. 

The scrapper falls back into her bar stool and Watches Topaz hurry away. 

It is a long time before Topaz finds Scrapper 142 alone again, in a different bar, barely into her first bottle of liquor. This time, Scrapper 142 turns around before Topaz makes herself known and offers her another cheeky grin. This time the scrapper kisses Topaz first. 

This time, Topaz finds herself alone with the scrapper, her head between her legs, her moans sweet in her ears, her thighs soft beneath her hands, the taste of her hot on her tongue.


End file.
